Shizuka Tsuki (formerly Rain)
by Teardrop
Summary: Alright, I would like to apologize to everyone who has been waiting, but this story is on a LONG hiatus. I've been bogged down by school work so much this term that I have almost no spare time. When summer comes I may be able to resume. Again, I'm sorry.
1. I

  
Hello All! I'm sorry for the delay, if it ever happens again feel free to flame me.   
  
Ages:   
  
Inners: 17   
Hotaru: 15   
Pluto: Do we really want to know? I didn't think so . . .  
Mamoru: 21   
Michiru&Haruka: 19  
  
GW boys: 18   
  
  
  
  
  
  
************************************************************************   
  
Walking down the street, Tsukino Usagi, known to a select few as Sailor Moon and Moon Princess, was having a fight with her boyfriend. Actually, to be truthful, it was more like a cold, calculated argument, but that wasn't the point. For two people who had been through what they had, and still come out together, the idea of having a relationship threatening argument was almost impossible.  
  
But almost impossible wasn't the same as impossible.   
  
"Mamoru, I still think you're over reacting. Just because I knocked over one glass of water at dinner does not mean that everyone thought I had bad table manners. We didn't have to leave the resturaunt early." Mamoru sighed. Couldn't she see the point? "Usagi, it's not just tonight. It seems that every time I take you someplace, something bad happens. Throughout the early years it was usually a youma, but lately it's been other things, usually you acting childish. To tell the truth, I think we should try seeing other people for a while." An appalled silence filled the street. Finally Usagi spoke up. "Do you really want to break up Mamo-chan?" Although she had been trying to keep her voice steady, it came out as a broken whisper.   
  
Mamoru sighed. She just wasn't taking this right! "Usagi, it's not that I want to break up, it's just the pressure of having my life planned out for me. I think it would be good if we made absolutely sure that this is what we want. That way we won't have any regre. . ."   
  
Looking down at her toes, Usagi was startled by the abrupt stop. "Mamo-chan?" Looking up, Usagi found the reason for the sudden stop in conversation. While they had been talking, each lost in their own thoughts, it had turned dark, and in the shadows between the street lamps four men had hidden. Surrounding the oblivious couple, they now stood in a circle around Usagi and Mamoru.   
  
Thinking quickly, Mamoru spoke. "Gentlemen, can I help you?" Sifting nervously from foot to foot he prayed that they would decide to leave him and Usagi alone. No such luck. "Yeah, you can help us. Hand over your cash and anything worth money and no one will get hurt," one of the larger ones said. Moving in closer, they started to look upset. "Look, we don't wanna make this rough, so just hand over the stuff!"   
  
Throughout this Usagi had been moving closer to Mamoru. Quickly looking up at him she softly spoke. "Mamoru, just give them the money. It's not that important." Nodding Mamoru complied and emptied his pockets to the men. Usagi quickly removed her jewelry and handed it and her purse to the man closest to her, absorbing the silver crystal hidden in her pocket book quickly. It wouldn't do to loose that.   
  
Quickly rifling through the two's possessions, the apparent leader became upset. "Hey! I said everything! There's barely enough here to make the job worthwhile!" He started to advance on the nervous couple, but Mamoru spoke up defensively, "That IS all we have! Please let us go." This was starting to look bad. Suddenly one of the men reached out and grabbed Usagi, pulling her away from Mamoru and the two men advancing on him. Startled by this, she began to struggle. "Hey! Let me go!" Biting and sratching she barely noticed the fight breaking out between the thugs and her love. She DID notice the cut off yell Mamoru gave.  
  
Quickly looking up she watched in horror and the lifeless body of Chiba Mamoru slid to the ground, the knife embedded in his heart a testament to how the man had died. In shock she watched as three of the men rifled his body for possessions, the fourth still holding her. Mamo-chan . . . gone . . . Screaming, she began to struggle with renewed strength, praying. "Noo! Mamo-chan . . ." A hand was slapped over her mouth.  
  
Her voice had drawn the attention of the rest of the gang. "Dammit! What are we 'sposed to do with her? She can identify us to the police!" "I duno, don't look at me" "Chikusho! I hate it, but you know what we have to do." The others looked unhappy but muttered agreement. Advancing on her with a knife, the leader spoke. "Look, I don't like this any more than you do, soo. . . ."   
  
As he brought the knife down on Usagi's throat, the ginzuishio within her reacted and her eyes flashed a blinding silver before everything went black.  
  
**************************************************************************************   
  
Throughout the world a group of eight women came to a dead stop in panic and prayed that what they knew was true was not.   
  
**************************************************************************************   
  
In Elysion a young man mourned for the passing of a king and of a future princess who would never be born.   
  
**************************************************************************************   
  
And in Tokyo a mother felt a sudden and unexplainable sense of loss.   
  
**************************************************************************************   
  
Sooo, how do you like the new one? Sorry for the delay.  



	2. II

Hi guys! I forgot to tell you a few things in the last chapter. I will be posting once a week from now on. It will probably be on the weekends, though if I know that I'll be busy on the weekend it might come out early. Also, the inner senshi will not be appearing for quite a while so don't be expecting them. Now, go read the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, never will.  
  
Ages: Usagi - 16  
G-boys - 17 (Trowa -18)   
  
************************************************************************   
  
  
Darkness. That was the first thing she saw. Coming slowly back into consciousness, she paused, Where am I? Unsettlingly, another thought came to mind, WHO am I? She pondered for a moment then, laughing, answered. I'm ME! Silly, who else would I be? Still amused by her ridiculous thoughts, she woke.   
  
************************************************************************   
  
Quatre settled down at the girls bedside, ready for a long wait. When he had run in, carrying the bleeding girl, the hospital staff had immediately rushed her off to the operating table. Only their quick attention had saved her life. Since Quatre had no other engagements, he stayed at the hospital, calling home to let his sisters know that he would be gone for longer than expected. When they found out what he was doing they were not surprised. He was known for having a soft heart.   
  
Looking closely at her now, for he hadn't had a chance to earlier, he was surprised. She really was a pretty young woman, but so small and fragile looking that he was afraid that just breathing on her would break her in two. Her hair had been cut short by the doctors so as not to get in their way, and now a soft cloud of blond hair lay behind her head. What a shame they had to cut it. It must have been gorgeous when it was long. If she had not had the large bandage around her throat and multiple tubes attached she would have looked as if she were peacefully sleeping and not pumped with enough drugs to knock out and elephant.   
  
I wonder what happened to her? People just don't show up with cut throats in evacuated areas. . . Let me rephrase that. People like HER don't show up that way Turning his gaze to her once more, he was surprised to see blue eyes, so dark as to seem black. What?! I thought she wasn't supposed to wake up for another few days at least! I guess I should go get a nurse. Running to the door, he yelled toward the nurses station, "She's awake!" The nurse looked up, startled. "What do you mean she's up! Those drugs should have kept her under for the next week!" Following the nurse, whom had run down the hall into the room, he was startled to see the girl sitting up. I'm really going to have to find out her name. The nurse immediately started fussing over her, checking all the monitors and making sure that her patient was comfortable.   
  
Certain now that her patient was fine, she turned to the girl. "Well, now that you're awake I have some papers for you to fill out and sign. Giving the girl a pen and the sheets, both she and Quatre watched as she quickly wrote something down.   
  
{Who am I? Where are we?}   
  
"DAMN IT!!! Another amneisia case? Thye just keep popping up!" Turning to the girl,"Are you absolutly positvly certain that you have no vauge memories of any sort?" The girl tried to nod, but the tubes attached to her held her back. The nurse got the message anyway.  
  
"Damn. Oh well, do you know anywhere you could go?" the nurse asked hopefully. The girl just shook her head again. Quatre thought for a moment. "Miss, I could take her. I mean, that is, if she doesn't mind." At the girls negative gesture, he continued. "My sisters would love to have her." The nurse looked up, "Could you? It would be such a big help." Quatre answered. "Of course ma'am." "Good. I'll get the papers for you to fill out."   
  
After signing the papers, Quatre left.He would be back later in the month to pick her up when the doctors said it was alright.   
  
********************************************************************************************   
  
By the time it was time to go home Quatre had taken to calling the mysterious girl 'Bunny', a name inspired by the way she was always hugging a stuffed rabbit one of the hospital staff had given her. My sisters should be pleased to have another doll to dress up. He grimaced. At least it's not me. He was looking forward to the time he went back to his missions. He missed Trowa.  
"Well Bunny," he said turning to face the silent girl, "It seems I have another sister. Welcome to the family."   
**********************************************************************************************   
  
Following behind the stange boy who had rescued her, Usagi began to cheer up for the first time since Mamoru's death. Maybe this was her chance for a new start. She just wished it haden't come at such a high price. 


	3. III

Hey guys! I'm going to be gone this weekend so I'm posting this a little early. I wanted to clear things up for some of my reviewers. One, Quatre is NOT going to get together with our little bunny, okay? In the anime they were just too alike for me to see them in an intimate relationship, it would be like incest. I mean, the blond hair, blue eyes, innocent outlook on the world; they're practically identical! Also, I am not going to write yaoi relationships. I have no real problem with them, it's just not really my thing. I am going to write Quatre and Trowa as good friends, always together. You may read more into that if you wish, or you may not. That way no one is offended and if my parents check my computer I am not dead and grounded. ^^;; Now, on with the story!!!   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, never will.  
  
  
  
____After The End Of The War________  
************************************************************************   
  
*************************************************************************  
  
  
"Soooo, Q-man, what makes this mansion so much better than the others? Huh, huh?" Duo was on a sugar over-load, having just eaten all the chocolate he could lay hands on. They were on their way to yet * another * of the Winner family estates. After the war had ended the former Gundam pilots had decided to take a * long * vacation. At the moment they were touring Quatre's homes. They had gone to several so far, but Quatre seemed especially excited about going to this one.   
Answering Duo's question, Quatre replied enthusiastically, "My sisters are coming! I haven't seen the whole family since before the wars. I'm looking forward to seeing them, and their children!" He really did miss his sisters, even though they had tried to do some weeeiiiirrrdd stuff to him over the years. Duo, not satisfied by this answer, started grilling Quatre to find hidden reasons. Surely he wouldn't be that happy just to see a bunch of * girls *, would he?  
In the background Wufei was getting annoyed, though that wasn't unusual. Damn Maxwell! Stupid questions, doesn't he ever shut up? He's as bad as any onna! Wait, didn't Winner say something . . . " hey, Quatre, didn't you say something about your sisters trying to dress you up as a girl? Will they try that on us?" he asked nervously. The whole plane went quiet. Fighting was one thing, but dresses? * shudder * Even Hiiro stopped typing, turning to look at the blond boy. The plane was eerily silent without the constant clacking of his computer keyboard.   
"Eh, yes, they did try, but they quit a while ago," was the only reply from the intensely blushing Arabian. The craft shook with the sigh of relief from the former pilots as the threat was negated. Unless his sisters had thought up some new torture mechanism they were safe from harm.* Nothing * was worse than being made to look like a girl, * nothing *. Duo may have joked about it occasionally, with his hair, but he wasn't serious. As the others went back to their previous activities, Duo thought of something. Although Quatre had answered Wufei's question, a thought was been wriggling at the back of his mind and it had some questions.  
  
"Say Quatre, I'd like to know something. Since you weren't able to stop your sisters from dressing you up, why did they stop?" Quatre seemed relieved that this wasn't another embarrassing question. He could wrap-up the questions easily with the answer to this one. This talk of dresses was bringing back painful memories. He replied tiredly, "My youngest sister moved in. They transferred all attention to her. The clothes fit her better and she didn't try to escape." Duo thought this over. There was something missing here, but he need to figure out just what . . . "So that would be the twenty-ninth sister?" Quatre chuckled a little. "No, the thirtieth. She's actually adopted. I found her during one of my trips to earth and brought her home. She apparently had been attcked and injured very badly.She can't talk anymore.."   
  
The others were confused. Wufei voiced a question all the pilots were thinking, though in his own unique way. "Why can the weak onna not talk?" "Someone tried to cut her troat and almost suceeded." He thought for a moment, looking down at his hands, "The doctors said that she * might * be able to talk one day, but they aren't sure because of the extensive damage done to her vocal chords. She also lost her memory in the attack. The doctors said she probably blocked it out because it was so upsetting."  
  
The boys listened, and though they had seen a lot in the war, were still a little shaken. They had fought so hard for the peace and here was yet * another * example of an innocent person they had not been able to save from the hostile reality of war.   
  
Quatre, seeing their reactions were leaning towards pity, decided to warn them before they arrived. It really would be bad if Bunny took an immediate disliking to them because they had been misinformed. Leaning back in his seat, he spoke. "Don't feel sorry for her." Seeing the others shocked looks at his callousness made him chuckle. "No, really, Bunny will tear me limb from limb if she thinks that I got you to feel sorry for her. She's rather * touchy * about being thought of as an object of pity. In fact, if I remember correctly, the last person to say they felt sorry for her found sharp objects in their bed, along with toads, for several weeks. It was rather funny." Still lost in his memories, Quatre missed the looks the other pilots exchanged. One of Quatre's sisters, dangerous? Yeah, right. Quatre was probably exaggerating things for his little sister.   
  
"So, how old is this sister Quatre?" Trowa finally asked. Anything that was a part of Quatre's life he wanted to know about. This sister sounded important to the blond pilot, so he wanted to know more. "Well, since she doesn't really remember we had to guess her age, so we're not sure. The recent guess is that she's 16 years old. Really, from her size she looks about ten, and a small ten at that. But she's developed enough physically that it's impossible she's that age. The doctors say she's grown as much as she probably will, so she's stuck at 4ft '9in . for the rest of her life." This startled the others. She was that small?   
  
"She must be a * very * weak onna to be that small." Said Wufei. Quatre chuckled. "*You* be the one to tell her that, Wufei. I'm sure she'll appreciate it." Still chuckling, Quatre sat back in his seat, oblivious to the stares of the other young men. * Quatre * was pitting his sister against Wufei, if only in thought? What next, the moon fall from the sky? Everyone settled back and waited to reach their destination, ready to meet this girl whom Quatre thought so highly of.   



	4. IV

Hi!!!! I'm taking Samantha up on her bribe and am getting the next chapter up! You owe me a new chapter Sam! Now, I've been having mild writer's block lately, so if you want me to post faster, give me ideas!!! I may not take all of them but it would help immensely. So, here's another chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, never will.   
  
************************************************************************   
  
  
Quatre was coming home today! Putting on her favorite outfit, black jeans and a sapphire turtleneck to hide her scar, Usagi was in a positively cheerful mood. Weaving hair that had turned white-silver after her recovery into a calf-length braid and carrying her trademark stuffed rabbit, Usagi ran down to the gates to be the first to meet her brother. He was always her favorite sibling, and now she was going to get to see him after a two-year absence. Damn that dumb war, and damn the men who started it! They took my brother away for too long! Slowing down, she approached the front gate. Looking around, she realized that she was not going to have a chance to speak to her brother through the large crowd that had gathered to greet him.   
Deciding that she wasn't going to fight a losing battle with the crowd, Usagi turned around and headed for the music room, knowing that that was where her brother would escape to as soon as he had any free time. Walking through the hallways silently, Usagi realized for the first time since his letter had arrived that he had said he was bringing his friends with him. I'm not going to have him to myself, she thought sorrowfully. Those boys that he was bringing were going to take up a lot of his time probably, and she would have a new batch of idiots to look at her strangely. Sheesh, the way most people look at me you'd think they never saw silver hair before! It's not all that uncommon a color. Old people have it all the time! Besides, you don't see them staring at people with green hair, do you? Noooo, and they *know * that is fake! It had never occurred to her that they were so amazed by her gleaming hair because it looked natural, and had a shimmer that no elderly person had ever had grace their head.   
Finally reaching the music room, she opened the doors and stepped into heaven. Large windows comprised one large wall facing the east, giving the room soft light throughout the day. A deep carpet in sea green and cream wallpaper gave the room a relaxing feel, it just invited occupants to sit and try one of the many instruments placed throughout the room, whether you knew how to play or not. Over all this the high ceilings gave the impression of total freedom, the last touch to a wonderfully relaxing room.   
This had been Usagi's favorite room from the moment Quatre had shown it to her. The peaceful setting put her mind at ease and she found that this was the only room in the house other than her bedroom that she could totally relax in. The constant noise and movement of a large household disturbed her every where she went, but because of the thick walls in the music room, made so that the music would not disturb other members of the household at any time, blocked out all outside noise, so she was able to enjoy the perfect silence. The only time she ever broke the silence when she was alone here was when she played her harp(Or at least tried to)   
  
Because of the immense boredom Quatre's leaving had left her in, Usagi had found other ways to amuse herself than pester family members.(Her former source of entertainment) She had found some self-teaching books in the library and was now relatively adequate on he harp (I mean, she only broke two strings out of twenty! That was good, right?), as well as having taught herself learner's chess (She could actually tell where to put the pieces and how to move them!).   
Another thing she had done in her spare time was to join the guards in their daily training. At first when she had shown up everyone had urged her to go away, lest she open old wounds, but once they saw that she had an idea of what she was doing and was not going to insist on sparring with the men, they had left her alone. Some of the kinder men had even go so far out of their way as to help her with firearms, showing the young girl how to hold the gun and aim it correctly. She was never going to be so totally helpless again!   
These activities had started as a make-do until Quatre came home, but now were important in their own right. The daily training had kept her from going soft, and now she actually had one or two muscles hiding on her thin frame, though no stranger would have believed so. I can't wait till I see him again!   
  
Lost in thought, Usagi did not see her brother and four other boys enter the room. She also did not see as Quatre looked over at her and quietly conferred with the other young men.   
  
********************************************************************************   
  
"You guys, I want you to go and find your rooms. Your bedroom keys have their numbers on them. I'll come along in a minute." The others boys nodded, Duo rather hyperly, and went back out the door to find their rooms, wondering about that strange girl with the torn up stuffed rabbit they had seen sitting in the corner.  
  
Walking quickly to his sister, Quatre grabbed the startled girl up in a hug.   
  
********************************************************************************   
  
Staring out the window, Usagi was jolted back into the present but two arms grabbing her up in a large hug. Looking up into the face of her captor, she was overjoyed to see Quatre! Quatre! He's home! He's home! Yayyy!!!!!!!! So what ya been up to bro? Huh? Looking excitedly at her adopted brother, she waited for an answer. Quatre, however, was not a telepath, so obviously he could not hear his sister's question. Setting her down, he missed his sisters look of disappointment. Damn not being able to talk! If only I could. . . Wincing at the phantom pain in her throat, she shied away from that thought. It was best left alone.   
  
Oblivious to all this was Quatre, as he held his sister at an arms length to inspect her. "Look at you Bunny! I swear you've grown a whole centimeter! However will the rest of us catch up with your great height?!" As Usagi was quite a bit shorter than her brother, and in fact the shortest person her age in the house, both smiled at that comment.  
  
"Sooo, how have you been these last few months?" Whipping out a pad and paper from subspace, Usagi wrote her reply. {Fine! I can actually hit the target in archery now! How have you been? No injuries?} "No, not really. Tell you what, I have to go help the others get settled, so I'll come back and introduce you to them in a little while okay?" Seeing his sister's disappointment, he smiled at her and gave her another quick hug. "Hey, come on Bunny Rabbit, I'll be here for at least a few months! We'll have time to get together and catch up later, okay?" Cheering up a little, Usagi nodded. Giving him a last goodbye hug, she watched him walk out the door and down the hall. Ooohhh well, I guess that he's right, we'll talk later. I better get ready for a long wait though, they'll be a while settling in. Getting comfy in a large chair, Usagi took her own advice.   



	5. V

  
  
Hi guys! *gets down on knees * Please, please forgive me for not getting this out sooner! I couldn't think of anything and when I finally did it took me forever to figure out how to write it. If you want me to write faster PLEASE give me ideas on what should happen next in each chapter! Also, I need help in deciding how Usagi should come to talk again, so tell me what you think, it might get used! I hope to have the next chapter out soon, so bye!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, never will.   
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Dammit! Where am I?!   
Hiiro Yui, the Perfect Soldier, was lost. See Hiiro, this is what happens when you get distracted. This is why you DON'T get distracted. Since you don't get distracted, how in the nine hells did you get distracted!?   
Oh, he knew exactly how this happened. He had seen that girl in the corner and had been attracted, he wasn't sure by what, but that something he had seen had made him think of her as something other than a potential stalker. Shit, Relena's got me paranoid. Turning yet another of the damned hallways that were so prominent in Quatre's homes, Hiiro consigned the person who had designed this place to hell. These twists and turns that kept popping up where evil in its purest form. Giving up on finding the way on his own, and sacrificing his dignity as well, Hiiro began to look around for someone that he could ask for directions. Looking down adjacent hallways as he passed, he finally spotted someone. A maids uniform was visible, so Hiiro quickly walked towards her, hoping that she would know how to get to the music room.  
"Which way is it to the music room?" Gasping, the maid spun around in surprise. "Goodness Sir! You startled me! What are you doing in these halls looking for the music room? It's on the other side of the house! Well, I'll show you the way, it is so very complicated to figure out where you're going in this house isn't it?I get lost all the time myself, and I work here! I've always thought. . ." Continuing with her chattering, the woman began to walk quickly down the halls, talking about every topic possible. Hiiro followed in stoic silence, praying that she would shut up soon. She talks more than Duo! And I though that was impossible!   
Finally reaching a large set of doors she stopped and looked at him expectantly. "Well Sir, here we are! Now I'll just leave you here and if you need anything else you just tell me, okay? I'm off!" Turning around, she shot off down the hall, singing as she went.   
"Thank you God! She's gone!" Opening the doors, Hiiro entered the music room.   
To find it empty.   
Well, not quite empty. That silent girl was still there, sitting in a large chair, holding the stuffed rabbit that he had seen earlier. She looked at him as he came in, and then she seemed to loose interest, looking back out the window beside her. This was just fine with Hiiro, and he found a large chair that he liked and sat down. The fact that because of the positioning of the chairs she could not see him, even though he could see her, was beside the point. Settling down to wait for the other ex-pilots, Hiiro observed this strange example of beauty. Hmm, silver hair is certainly different, I wonder how she does that? And the blue-black eyes definitely add contrast. Whoever her parents are they must have had some killer genes. Still continuing along this line of thought he waited for the others to arrive.   
  
********************************************************************************   
  
  
Creak. Rustle. Giggle. It was easy to tell who the second person to arrive was. Hiiro brought himself out of his reverie in anticipation of what was coming next. He wasn't a moment to soon.   
"HIIRO! What are you doing my man! All quiet in here! I'll just bet you were waiting for me to come and lighten up the mood, huh? Well, what do you say we lay an ambush for the others as they come in, huh? And then we can . . ." Hiiro began to block out the ceaseless chatter. Duo was in one of his moods,[when wasn't he?] and was out to cause mischief to any and all. Hoping that if he was quiet long enough the other young man would go away, Hiiro settled back into his 'I don't give a damn an you can't make me' mode and hoped that the others would arrive before he cracked and went after Duo with the gun again. Trying to kill a person was not the way to make a good impression on a girl, in fact it might . . .   
Wait a damned minute! When did I start to care what a person thought of me? Mulling over it, he was easily able to ignore Duo as he thought over this crucial matter. Well, I *was * told to follow my emotions, and things seem to go pretty well when I do, so I'll give it a try. (besides, he * was * a teenage male) Having decided that it was alright to let himself be interested in a female of the species, Hiiro began to plan on what he would do about this interesting development, still ignoring the hyper Duo.   
  



	6. VII

Duo was puzzled. Hiiro was ignoring him. While this wasn't an unusual thing for Hiiro, he was holding out longer than normal before pulling the 'Omae o korosu' bit. I wonder what he's up to? Oh well, I can practice my stealth skills on that new girl. Give her a true Maxwell 'welcome' Deciding on a course of action, Duo began to slowly walk towards the hall. If he could just get a bucket of water then everything would be perfect!   
  
************************************************************************   
  
  
Usagi knew what Duo was doing. Keeping a correspondence with her brother had informed her of the basic characteristics of his friends, and she was aware of Duo's tendencies. She wasn't stupid enough to think that he would just unwind, oooh no. He was planning something, and she wouldn't like it from the way that he was acting. Slowly standing up and turning around, Usagi looked around the room. There was that quiet boy, Hiiro from the way that he was acting, sitting in one of the chairs. Surprising that he had chosen one of the few chairs that she couldn't monitor from her seat; then again, maybe not so surprising. I'll have to look into that she noted to herself. Wouldn't do not to know what was going on. Slowly scanning the rest of the room, Usagi smiled. So that's what he was planning, was he? We'll just have to see about that.   
  
Quietly walking over to a small table, Usagi took a small black pistol from one of the drawers. Perfect! Crowing silently to herself, Usagi started over to Hiiro's chair. The perfect place to hide! Duo'll never look for me there! Sitting on an arm of the large chair, Usagi winked at the confused pilot of 01 and gestured to the door where Duo was creeping in with a large bucket of water. Light dawned in his colbat eyes, and he too settled back to watch the 'Great Shinigami' get beaten at his own game. This would be fun!   
  
************************************************************************   
  
  
  
The silent one slips in and out of the shadows, carefully approaching his prey. Coming soundlessly to their turned back he stealthily pours the secret formula over their . . . "What the hell?" That girl wasn't in the chair. In fact she was nowhere in sight. Where had that girl gone while he was away? Thinking carefully, Duo began to silently slip between the chairs that were scattered throughout the room, one thought on his mind. Where was that girl?   
  
************************************************************************   
  
What on Earth was he doing? Was the main thought running through Hiiro's ming right then. Duo was slipping between chairs on the other side of the room, acting for all the world like he was expecting an attack. Hearing a soft rustle at his side he turned to see the silver haired girl standing up, holding a pistol in her hand and . . . Wait a minute. A pistol?! Slightly alarmed at this taboo, he raised an eyebrow at the girl and was rewarded with a smile and a silently mouthed word before she walked off. Oh. That explained it. Now to sit back and watch this most amazing show.   
  
************************************************************************   
  
Well, that's another chapter! I should have more out this week but I have to leave the computer now. Ja!   
  
PS  
I don't own the characters!  



	7. VIII

Hey guys! This is just a continuation of chapter 7! I'll be writing more soon!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the characters.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Slowly approaching the braided pilot from behind, Usagi smiled to herself. This was fun!   
  
**************************************************************************************   
  
Damn it! Where is she? If I don't find her soon she'll find me and then I won't have any fun! Pausing behind another armchair, Duo was about to move on when he heard it. * click * Ooooh, shit.   
  
Slowly turning around to face the source of the unexpected sound. Yep. It was The Girl. Oh well, might as well try to make up to the person with a gun in her hand. Putting on his brightest smile, Duo began. "Hi! Just the person I was looking for! I wanted to introduce myself! I'm Duo Maxwell, and I was hoping that we could have fun together, annoy the boys sort of thing! Whada ya think?" It wasn't working. The small woman still had that nice little pistol pointed right at his head. Time for another tactic. "Well now, what is a nice girl like you doing with a gun? I'm sure you wouldn't hurt your pal Duo, now would you? I think I'll just go into the hall and put this bucket down now, okay?" A head shake downed that idea.  
  
Deciding that talking wasn't going anywhere, Duo decided to take a more direct route. Lunging for the gun in her hands, Duo prayed that he was fast enough.  
  
She pulled the trigger.  
  
**************************************************************************************   
  
  
  
Hiiro laughed out loud. There, in front of his eyes, the great shinigami was getting shot down by a water gun! If only I had a camera! Duo was running around the room shrieking, pleading with that strange girl to stop. She paid no heed to his cries and was in full pursuit, hitting him with what would have been deadly accuracy had the gun held bullets. She seemed to be having fun. She had even pulled out another, * larger *, gun from somewhere and had * that * strapped to her waist for when her small one ran out of water.   
  
I wonder. . . Rummaging around in a small sack that he had with him, Hiiro found what he was looking for. Good. I can blackmail him later. In his hand Hiiro held a small camera. While intended for spywork during the war, it would serve admirably right now. Turning to the running duo, he let himself do what he rarely did. He smiled. I hope that everything says this good. Snapping several pictures, Hiiro was content.  
  
**************************************************************************************   
  
If anyone is wondering, that last 'duo' was not a typo. I *meant* the number, not the name. 


	8. IX

Hey everyone! When you read this chapter, go back and started reading at chap *1*. I've made some changes and you definetly need to read them! Thank you for waiting this long for the chapter, and I hope you enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Walking down the hallways, Wufei was tired. The long trip to get here was finally over, and they still had things to do before they could relax. Meeting the sisters, finding their rooms, getting settled, and now they had to meet a final sister, and he had yet to eat dinner! He would be glad when he could just go to bed and sleep of the tension of the day. Coming to the door of the music room, Wufei readied himself for another hour of introductions and small talk and open the door.  
  
To find that all of his mental preparations where for nothing. There, in front of his very eyes, the impossible was happening. Duo Maxwell, prankster extraordinair, was being chased by a girl half his size carrying a VERY large water gun. Understandably shocked, he was still adjusting to this when he saw something that made his jaw drop. Standing in a corner, with a smile on his face, was Hiiro Yui. The Perfect Soldier. The one with no sense of humor. The one holding a small camera in his hand and taking pictures of the two maniacs running around the room. Wufei fainted.   
  
**************************************************************************************   
  
Duo was running for his life. What had seemed to be a harmless girl had him on the run. If he had been that careless in his fighting days then he would have been killed! Swerving around yet another chair, the main doorway into the room entered his vision just in time for him to see the almighty Wufei faint in shock. Jeez, who would have thought that he would have been that easy to shock? Skidding to halt, he was hit by the water gun several times. "Hey! Stop it! I just saw Wu-man faint!" The girl visibly considered for a moment, and then lowered her water gun, nodding. Apparently she had seen the importance of the situation. Walking slowly to the fallen boy, he picked him up. Or tried to anyway.  
  
"Hey, Hiiro! Come and help me carry heavy-boy here to the couch!"   
  
Over in the corner, Hiiro contemplated his decisions. He could leave them there, and not help, which would be rather funny when the others arrived; or, he could help, which they really sorta deserved after all the times they had tried to help during the war. "Hiiro! You gonna take all day?" Quickly deciding, Hiro snapped a few final pictures and when to go help his friends.   
  
**************************************************************************************   
  
  



	9. X

Sorry for the delay, I'll try to get them out on a bi-monthly, if not monthly schedule from now on, but there may be some delays, because I've got quite a workload this year at school, taking almost all challenging courses. Thank you for the reviews, because it was you all and especially Tsuki Doriimaa who got me off my backside and working again. Hope you enjoy!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Walking down the street, Rei slowly made her way to the senshi meeting at the Outer's mansion. Currently all Outer senshi were in residence due the catastrophic happenings. As she slowly approached the door, Rei let out a despairing groan. Gathering her thoughts she open the door and went inside, only to see exactly what she had been dreading. Watching the other girls go into downward spirals of despair was not helping to delay her own descent. The only one who didn't look ready to leap off the next tall structure they happened across was Setsuna, and she seemed depressed, which was saying something once you knew the woman. Settling herself down on one of the beanbag chairs scattered about the room, Rei asked the question of the hour.  
  
"What do we do now?"   
  
Glancing around, she waited for an answer, and after a few minutes she realized that the others were not going to answer. "Come on guys! We can't just give up because of a little set back!"  
  
Ami looked up from the floor. "Rei, the fact that she was not in Juban was a little set back, the fact that she was not in Tokyo might even have been considered that; but the fact that she is not in Japan, not in this world for that matter, is more than A LITTLE SET BACK!!!!!" Voice steadily rising, she continued. "Rei, we are not talking about something that will be resolved in a few months, or even a year! We are talking about years and years and years! In fact, we may die before we find her!" She broke down at this point. "Rei, I just can't take this, I can't."  
  
Rei softened a bit. They had had a hard time these last few weeks. " I know Ami, I know," she murmured, kneeling next to her friend. " But we just can't give up. What if it was one of us? Would Usa-chan give up?" The others were beginning to look up at her, a shine of hope slowly beginning to show. Minako nodded, "Yeah guys, remember what Usa-chan would do for us! We gotta keep going, cause it ain't over till the fat lady counts all her eggs in the same basket!"  
  
The others looked at her in askance. "How can she mess them up THAT badly?" asked Hotaru, her countenance slowly returning to something resembling normal. The others nodded in agreement.   
  
"What? Did I say something wrong?" 


End file.
